


Tales from Ouran High

by roxasfanfics



Series: Oneshot Collections [9]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cutesy, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot collection, Romance, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxasfanfics/pseuds/roxasfanfics
Summary: A collection of oneshots from the Ouran High School Host Club Fandom.DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters presented in these stories, only OCs. Those rights belong exclusively to Bisco Hatori.





	1. Foreword

Hello everyone! Welcome to my oneshot collection for Ouran High School Host Club,  _Tales from Ouran High!_ It includes a variety of stories, from passionate romances to tales of friendship, and I hope everyone enjoys reading them as much as I enjoy writing them. If you have migrated here from  _Cuddle Corner,_ thank you for sticking with me; if you are new, welcome and enjoy what I have here! In either case, happy reading!

I do take prompts/pairing and story requests (in fact, I love them, so please feel free to request!). However, there are a couple of guidelines to keep in mind:

If a prompt is submitted, I do not guarantee that I will agree to write it. If I feel uncomfortable at the prompt or otherwise feel like I do not possess enough information to adequately complete the prompt, it is my right to politely refuse to take the prompt. If the prompt is from a series that I have not read/seen, it is likely that I will place the prompt on hold until I have done so. If the prompt is from an anime filler arc, I may refuse or require a short explanation of the filler arc to provide me with enough detail to complete the prompt. Please respect my choice as an author to refuse prompts.

Most of the stories I write are male/female, mostly because this is what I am comfortable writing. However, if you wish to suggest a female/female or male/male prompt, please feel free to do so. I don't discriminate against such pairings and will most likely write them if requested, it is just unlikely that I will do so spontaneously. Again, please respect my decision as the author to refuse to write a pairing if I cannot draw appropriate inspiration.

Finally, this is  _not_ a place for smut. I respect people who read and/or write it, but I am not one of those people, so please do not request anything that is NSFW.

Below is also a list of my other oneshot collections. Please do stop by if any of them pique your interest! Is there a fandom you love not represented? Please recommend it to me! I love new things to read.

  * The Bonds that We Hold Dear (Naruto)
  * Tales of Connected Souls (Bleach)
  * Tales from the Four Tribes (Avatar: The Last Airbender and Avatar: The Legend of Korra)
  * Equivalent Exchange: My Life for Yours (Fullmetal Alchemist)
  * Love Burning Bright (Blue Exorcist)
  * Tales of the Dawning Sun (Yona of the Dawn)
  * Love on a Fairy's Wing (Fairy Tail)
  * Love on the High Seas (One Piece)
  * Tales of Resonating Souls (Soul Eater)
  * One Sky, One Destiny (Kingdom Hearts)
  * Tales from Edo (Gintama)
  * Tales of Scattered Realms (Final Fantasy Franchise)
  * Tales of the Zodiac (Fruits Basket)




	2. Index

**Chapter 1:** Rain, Rain, Go Away _(Haruhi/Tamaki)_


	3. Rain, Rain, Go Away

Category: Romantic Fluff

Characters: Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Fujioka

This prompt was taken from the prompt blog on Tumblr, hellsdemonictrinity! Please check them out!

As Haruhi stepped out of the threshold to the school building and the skies immediately split open to shower her with cold, pounding rain, it was pretty much the cherry on top of an already monumentally dismal day. As her brunette hair became instantaneously plastered across her forehead, she only sighed heavily and swiped a finger across her skin to push the wet strands out of her eyes. Of course, she had not brought an umbrella since she had declined to check the weather forecast because she woke up thirty minutes late this morning and barely had time to get herself together before scrambling out of the apartment she shared with her boyfriend, Tamaki. He had an earlier class and had woken up earlier and left long before she had, so she had no one to ensure she had woken up on time. She hadn’t, but slept right through her alarm. That was only the beginning of an all-around miserable day.

She had missed the city bus and had to run to school. She had only barely made it, blasting into her classroom in a sweaty, wheezing mess, only to sink into her desk and discover she had left her laptop at home. She had barely been able to keep up hand-writing notes and it left her hand terribly cramping. She had tripped in the lunchroom and made an even more fool of herself, and hadn’t been able to get the grease stain out of the pretty new skirt Tamaki had bought her as a present. Her beleaguered demeanor and shabby clothes had of course attracted stares the rest of the day. In her last class she had discovered that she had done the wrong section of homework due to a miscommunication, and had been forced to take a lesser grade by turning it in late the following day. Just as school had ended and she thought that perhaps her streak of bad luck would lift, the day had literally decided to rain on her parade.

“I just have to get home, and nothing bad can happen there…” she mumbled while pulling her bag closer to herself in a pitiful effort to keep it from getting entirely drenched. The other students walked around her, holding their umbrellas aloft as they chatted amiably, and no one offered Haruhi a spot underneath their shield from the rain. Haruhi sniffed against the cold settling into her body as she tromped down the school steps and turned onto the sidewalk that would lead her home. Her hand continuously swiped her bangs out of her eyes, which she had scrunched up against the rivulets of water streaming down her skin. As if her day hadn’t been comically miserable enough, of course a driver carelessly drove through a widening puddle against the curb and sent a wave of water falling over her. “You have _got_ to be _kidding me_!” she screeched angrily as she held up her arms, which were now laden with slimy street water. She wrung the ends of her long sleeves while gritting her teeth, watching as the stream of water that poured forth dove into the layer of it flowing across the sidewalk and soaking into her shoes. Every inch of her clothing clung uncomfortably to her. Her notes were undoubtedly soaked, as her bag had not escaped the wall of water flung at her. “Just get home,” she mumbled again before continuing her trudge down the street.

By the time Haruhi made it home, she was already sneezing. Water puddled onto the linoleum floor as she tromped into the flat with a serious of gross-sounding squelches. She pulled her schoolbag off her person and gingerly retrieved her binder, then grimaced; the pages within were clumped together in one sodden mass. Rather than changing into warm clothes because she absolutely had to salvage her notes, she flung the drenched bag aside to let it pool across the apartment floor and headed to the bathroom to retrieve her blow-dryer. After blasting the pages with enough heat to make them manageable, she strung several lines of twine across the largest space, the living room, and meticulously strung each page up with clothespins to let them air-dry. By this time, Haruhi’s clothes were only slightly damp. As she walked to the entryway to retrieve her still-dripping schoolbag, she neglected the puddle of water that had formed there and promptly slipped. She screamed as she landed harshly on her side, and burning pain traveled up her arm and across her shoulder from striking that sweet spot of her elbow. She lay there curled up on the ground for a moment, whining in pain while her clothes eagerly soaked up the water there like sponges. She laid her head against the floor and contemplated dying, and the door burst open.

“Haruhi?! Are you okay?” Of course, it was Tamaki, freaking out. As much as she loved him, she could _not_ deal with his overwhelming protectiveness right now.

“I’m fine,” she muttered as she pushed herself onto her hands and knees, then reached out to slide her schoolbag over the floor. It left a smear of water in its wake, like the slime trail of a slug.

“Let me help you up!” he twittered, and Haruhi, in her ire at her miserable day misplaced, harshly smacked his hand away and glared at him.

“I said I’m fine! Now leave me alone, Tamaki!” He recoiled at her harsh tone and simply allowed her to rise unsteadily to her feet. She cursed as she sneezed loudly a few times in a row and felt the shivers coming on. _Ugh, now is not the time for me to have a fever! I have too much to do!_ She thought through gritted teeth. She ignored her perplexed boyfriend and the rest of their friends who had been attracted from the neighboring apartment peering into the doorway. She batted the drying pieces of paper away as she unsteadily wobbled into her bedroom, and threw the door shut behind her. The bag slipped from her hand as she fell face-first into her bed, just wanting a moment of something soft and warm, but then realized that in the process she had drenched her comforter and screamed in exasperation. The thick, plush fabric absorbed her ire as it did the water.  

A warm shiver did not relieve the chill she had contracted. A pile of discarded tissues was already forming as she sat curled up in her office chair, wrapped in two thick blanket with snot running from her nose, and barely able to type at her computer for the intensity of her shivering. This made Haruhi’s annoyance persist, and her sour mood did not help her concentrate in the slightest. In a fit of rage, she flung her computer aside and slammed her forehead against the desk, then repeatedly continued banging it in some attempt to vent all her nervous, angry energy. _I just want this day to be over._ It wasn’t that simple, though. She had to finish her work. Without lifting her head, she groped for her laptop and dejectedly pulled it to her. That’s when the knock at the door came, soft and hesitant.

“Haruhi?” Tamaki’s voice floated through the wood like the tune of a song Haruhi didn’t realize she had missed. Rather than being irritated by his appearance like earlier that day, she was relieved, and then immediately guilty. _Ugh, I was such a jerk…_ she thought with a groan. Too embarrassed now to open the door, she just continued to sulk against the desk with her hand still resting on the keyboard of her laptop that she now had no intention to use; Tamaki took her lack of yelling to be permission, and she heard the doorknob twist and the soft creak of the door as it slowly opened. There was a silence as he drank in her sorry state and the collection of tissues on the floor. “… I take it you had a bad day.”

“Uh-huh.” His footsteps were soft as he strode across the carpet. There was a soft _thunk_ against Haruhi’s desk and a warmness that bloomed across her cheek, and she looked up to see a steaming bowl of soup resting just at the edge of the desk, and Tamaki’s softly smiling face hovering above it. At the kind gesture, especially after her rude treatment of him, Haruhi’s bottom lip wobbled and she pulled the blanket over her face. “You shouldn’t have…” She did not resist as Tamaki spun the chair around and crouched in front of her, pulling the blanket off her head to reveal the pouty expression she was wearing.

“Of course I should have. When someone has a bad day, it is only common practice to make them feel better, no?” His serene smile and kind face warmed Haruhi more than the soup ever could have. With a sigh, she fell forward to loosely wrap her loving boyfriend in a hug. “Eh?” he blinked, mildly confused at the response.

“I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you. I’m sorry I snapped earlier, Tamaki.” The sigh slipped past her lips as she buried her face into his neck, his luscious blonde hair falling over her face. She felt eased as she breathed in the familiar scent of him.

“Oh,” he chuckled softly. Haruhi smiled as he turned his head to press a kiss into her comparably tousled and messy locks. “That’s okay. I only cried about it for about ten minutes.” Haruhi snorted with laughter, because she didn’t doubt the dramatic fool did. The blanket slipped off her shoulders as she sat up, and Tamaki fixed it with a bright smile. “Do you feel better?”

“Much,” she affirmed happily. Her eyes drifted over his face for a moment, and then she leaned forward once more to gently press their lips together. She felt the heat blaze across Tamaki’s face at the sudden action, but he relaxed after a moment and reached up to gently caress her cheek though it was clammy and hot with fever. He would probably catch her cold, but Haruhi didn’t think either of them cared in that moment, since they were too absorbed in each other. Haruhi was reminded, as she always was, how grateful she was that she ended up in that music room as the rain clouds cleared and the sun shone down on a brilliant new day…


End file.
